


Regrets

by A_cherry_on_top



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cherry_on_top/pseuds/A_cherry_on_top
Summary: It was the year of 2020. Sana had graduated college two years ago and were now studying at the university in Oslo to become a surgeon, just like her father. Also, today was one year ago her and Yousef had split up. But what they did not know, was how hard it would be to stay away from each other.





	Regrets

Chapter 1

 

It was the year of 2020. Sana had graduated college two years ago and were now studying at the university in Oslo to become a surgeon, just like her father. Also, today was one year ago her and Yousef had split up. A few months after Sana had graduated, Yousef joined the military in Turkey and was supposed to be away for a whole year. Of course they swore that they wouldn’t let this by any chance ruin their relationship, they swore that they would keep in touch, send letters to each other as soon they had time. It wasn’t as easy as they thought, being in different time zones. One stuck in the middle of nowhere, fighting his country and the other were focusing all of her time awake on studying. Both of them were always waiting desperately for answers, while their love for each other eventually were distracting them too much for them to handle. It wasn’t as if they stopped loving each other, they just needed that break, to focus on life. Their relationship had lasted for almost two years and it was the best years of her life. Yousef made her happier than anyone else did and she was sure that no one could ever make her happier than he did. Now, one year after their last letter to each other, they did not know much about the others life. In fact, Sana did not even know if Yousef was alive, but she couldn’t bare to think thoughts like that. Yousef was her first love and only the thought of him dead killed her. Elias had moved to Morocco to work as an architect and was therefore not meeting his friends from Oslo often, although at least they kept in touch.

 

16th June 2020- 11:23

It was summer, life was good, her two friends from university, Celine and Karoline was meeting her today over a coffee. It is much harder to meet during the summers, especially since everyone is busy with different schedules. Most norwegian youths were spending their summers working. Except for Sana, she stayed at home, reading books and catching up on her favourite tv shows. Although it was nice to get out for a few hours. Staying inside for too long only lead to overthinking. She tried to meet her girl gang from college as often as they could and it was easy to tell that she missed them a lot. Celine and Karoline were great friends but her heart would always be with her girls. She hadn’t seen them in a while now though. 

 

Olafiaklinikken

12:09

Sana: Halla, I miss you loads. Wanna catch up soon?

Chris: Girl, count me in. I’m up to anything. 

Eva: Of course, my mum is away this weekend. Maybe we could have a barbeque at my place?

Chris: I miss you too btw.

Eva: Miss you

Vilde: Sounds awesome. I’m free saturday.

Eva: Saturday is fine by me, what about you guys?

Chris: Saturday’s perfect.

Sana: Same here.

Eva: Noora?

Noora: Sorry, was at work. Just give me a sec, will read the messages.

Noora: Sounds awesome. I’ll be there.

Eva: Saturday it is then.

…

12:27

Ali: Hey you, what’s up?

Sana: Hey, not much. You?

Ali: Hmm, thinking.

Sana: About what? 

Ali: You would really like to know huh?

Sana: Ali, you can’t just say something and then not finish it. 

Ali: You’re right. You.

Sana: Me what?

Ali: I’m thinking of you. *read*

…

 

13:39

Ali: Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I know you said you’re not ready for a relationship right now. I respect that, I just want you to know that I care about you Sana. And I’ll give you the time you need. I just miss you, you know.

Sana: Thank you.

Sana: Miss you too.

Ali: <3


End file.
